La Decisión
by Star Knight 80
Summary: Poo se replantea el objetivo de su misión.


**MOTHER 2**

**LA DECISIÓN**

**Por Starknight**

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo de Summers, la ciudad costera de Foggyland. Poo miraba las pocas nubes que surcaban el cielo mientras dejaba escapar un bostezo de aburrimiento. No había pasado mucho desde que llegara a Summers, y ya tenía ganas de irse de allí. Esa ciudad era demasiado bulliciosa como para pasar un rato agradable.

Apoyado donde estaba, a un lado de la puerta de aquella tienda, veía a sus recién conocidos amigos, cada uno pendiente de lo suyo. Ness, el chico de la gorra roja, estaba hablando largo y tendido en el teléfono público, posiblemente con su mamá. Paula, la niña de cabello rubio, se miraba coqueta en un espejito los moños que se estaba probando, mientras que Jeff, el chico de lentes y peinado de tazón, miraba por aquí y allá entre los estantes, llenando su cesta de provisiones para el viaje. Poo rehusó entrar a la tienda cuando los niños lo invitaron. Nada le interesaba de allí. Por eso, decidió esperarlos afuera.

Los cuatro finalmente se habían reunido, y pronto comenzarían una aventura épica que involucraba el destino de la humanidad, y quizá de todo el universo. Ellos eran los únicos que podían derrotar al temible Gyigas, quién había llegado de mundos lejanos para destruirlo todo a su paso. Ahora que se habían reunido en Summers, ya no había marcha atrás. Nadie más podía hacer lo que ellos estaban destinados a cumplir.

Cuando finalizó su entrenamiento, Poo entendió la importancia de su misión. Por eso lo dejó todo atrás, su reino de Dalaam, su familia y sus súbditos, para acompañar a Ness y a sus amigos en su viaje, a pesar que nunca antes los había visto. Sin embargo, había una conexión especial entre ellos, como si en realidad fueran hermanos ancestrales de un destino único.

Poo se separó de la tienda rumbo a la playa, que se encontraba enfrente, mientras pensaba en sus seres queridos en Dalaam. A pesar que su reino se encontraba lejos, en las montañas más altas del mundo, también se verían afectados por el terror de Gyigas. Su pueblo sufriría demasiadas penurias si fracasaba en su misión. No podía permitirlo, jamás.

Había caminado lo suficiente como para que las olas mojaran sus pies, y se percató del ambiente que lo rodeaba.

¡El mar!

Nunca antes lo había visto, salvo en los libros de texto que su tutor siempre le obligaba a leer. Era inmenso y cristalino, y parecía no tener fin. Las gaviotas, en lo alto del cielo, graznaban como si tocaran una sinfonía oculta a los oídos de los simples humanos, pero Poo podía escucharla claramente, gracias a su entrenamiento. Era una hermosa canción de la naturaleza, llevada por el viento hasta los confines del océano.

Las nubes, blancas y brillantes, adoptaban tantas formas, que le evocaban su infancia en Dalaam, cuando las miraba sentado en el borde de las montañas, antes que su tutor lo regañara por no prestar atención a la lección.

Si prestaba atención, el susurro del viento le hacía escuchar la voz de una mujer que le pedía ayuda. Era como si la propia Tierra clamara por su auxilio, ante el inminente ataque de Gyigas.

- Oye, quítate, que me estorbas el sol.

¡Esa si que era una clara voz de mujer!

Poo buscó por todas partes de donde provino esa voz tan malhumorada, hasta que miró hacia su espalda. Una mujer muy bella estaba recostada en la arena, luciendo un bikini rojo bastante pequeño. En su rostro tenía un par de lentes oscuros.

- ¿No me oíste? Quítate, que me estorbas – repitió muy malhumorada la mujer.

- Disculpe… - Poo estaba confundido - ¿qué le estoy estorbando?

- ¿Eres sordo o eres bobo? Estás atravesado en MI SOL.

Poo la miró con más extrañeza aún.

- ¿Qué me miras tanto? – volvió a hablar la mujer de manera altanera. Poo le contestó sin dudar.

- Señorita, usted no puede ser dueña del Sol. El Sol es una poderosa energía que irradia con su luz a todo nuestro planeta. Nos da calor cuando lo requerimos, y permite que las cosechas germinen para alimentarnos a todos cuando tenemos hambre. El sol no le pertenece a nadie, señorita. Es un poder inalcanzable.

La mujer se había levantado de la toalla donde se había recostado, encarando con toda su altura al pequeño príncipe. Pese a sus lentes oscuros, Poo podía notar que lo miraba con enojo.

- ¡A mi no me hables con cuentos bobos de religión _New Age_, mocosito, así que hazme caso de una buena vez, y quítate DE. MI. SOL

La mujer lo empujó, cayendo el Príncipe en la arena de sentón con todo su peso.

- Aysh. Mejor me largo. Aquí no se puede broncear una en paz.

La mujer recogió sus pertenencias y se alejó de allí, caminando a lo largo de la playa.

Poo no podía entender nada de lo que había ocurrido. ¿Por qué lo trató de esa manera, si sólo le había dicho la verdad? ¿Por qué se comportaba de una manera tan egoísta y mezquina, declarándose dueña de algo más allá de su entendimiento? Y peor aún ¿Por qué tuvo que empujarlo? De haber estado en Dalaam, ya le hubiera condenado con un severo castigo. Nadie tenía derecho a tratarlo, siendo un príncipe tan querido por sus súbditos.

Luego se arrepintió de todo lo que había pensado. Se estaba comportando de la misma manera retrógrada de aquella mujer.

Summers le estaba sacando su lado oscuro.

Lado oscuro que llegó en la forma de un doloroso pelotazo, directo a la cara.

Poo la recogió, sobándose la nariz por el golpe. Era una pelotita pequeña, de goma y color verde. Un par de niños se le acercaron, cada uno con una raqueta en la mano.

- Devuélveme mi pelota – dijo uno de los niños, estirando la mano.

Una vez más, el orgullo real de Poo afloró.

- ¡Primero, pídeme una disculpa!

- ¡Quiero mi pelota!

- ¡Tú me pegaste con esto, así que exijo una disculpa de tu parte!

De pronto, el niño comenzó a armar un terrible berrinche, mientras que el segundo se había ido corriendo, para regresar al poco rato con una señora bastante gorda y de sombrero de ala ancha, vistiendo un traje de baño blanco y negro. Poo se dio cuenta que estaban enfrentándolo con su mamá.

- ¿Qué le estás haciendo a mis pequeños? ¡Delincuente!

- Señora, con todo respeto…

- ¡Devuélvele la pelota de una vez a mis hijos o te llevo con la policía! Los delincuentes juveniles como tú deberían estar en el reformatorio.

- Señora, déjeme explicarle lo que…

- ¡Policía, Policía! – uno de los oficiales de Summers, que pasaba comiendo por allí una Tarta Mágica, se acercó a la señora con cara de fastidio preguntando lo que ocurría. La señora le contesta: "Este abusivo está molestando a mis pequeños. Lléveselo de una vez".

Pero Poo no se dejó atrapar. En cuanto el policía estiró el brazo para sujetarlo, salió corriendo de allí. Un muro de piedra separaba la playa del resto del asfalto, pero el Príncipe, dando un brinco, se apoyó como gimnasta sobre el muro y lo brincó con dos saltos mortales y una pirueta. El policía tuvo que subir las escaleras paso a paso (pensó que era hora de ir dejando los dulces) pero cuando llegó a la calle, Poo ya se había fugado.

El Príncipe corría a donde lo llevaran los pies. No le prestaba atención a la gente que caminaba a su lado. Solo corría.

Se escondió en el primer callejón abierto que encontró, y se recostó en la pared, sudoroso no tanto por la carrera, sino por el susto que acababa de pasar. ¿Cómo podía actuar la gente de esa manera tan pretenciosa, cuando él tan solo fue cortés, amable y sincero? Eso nunca antes le había ocurrido en Dalaam. Él siempre había sido correspondido con la misma amabilidad con sus súbditos. ¿Qué estaba pasando en el mundo?

¿Será posible que Gyigas esté detrás de todo esto? ¿Ese monstruo estará influenciando los corazones de los humanos, corrompiéndolos con la semilla maligna del egoísmo?

Si es así, debía actuar para salvarlos.

- Toda esta ciudad es una porquería… y toda la gente es una porquería… y la porquería vive en la porquería porque en la porquería se sienten porquería…

El desagradable canturreo se aproximaba hacia el príncipe. Un hombre andrajoso y visiblemente borracho se acercaba al príncipe sin percatarse de su presencia, canturreando su improvisado coro con su voz carrasposa, y sorbiendo de tanto en tanto el aguardiente de su botella. Se detuvo unos pocos pasos antes de llegar a él, y fue cuando, entrecerrando los ojos y aguantando un eructo, le habló.

- ¿Y quién es este muchachito?

- ¡Yo soy el Príncipe Poo, Heredero de la Corona de Dalaam!

- El heredero de… JUAS… - comenzó a carcajearse el borracho - ¡El Príncipe de Dalaam! Ese chiste estuvo bueno. Muy bueno – sorbió otro trago de su botella.

- ¡No es ningún chiste! Yo soy el Príncipe de Dalaam. No tiene por qué reírse de mí.

El borracho dejó de tomar, y miró fijamente a Poo. Pese a lo nublado de su vista, se dio cuenta que el niño lo miraba de una manera penetrante.

- Ningún príncipe viene a nuestro reino de basura. – Le contestó el borracho.

- ¿Por qué dice eso? – Poo miraba extrañado al borracho.

- Porque la gente bien de esta ciudad de porquería nunca se atrevería a venir acá. Más allá del callejón comienza el lado feo de Summers, el que no sale en las fotos que les regalan a los turistas. – El borracho se dio la vuelta, caminando al interior del callejón – Si no me crees, entonces acompáñame. Eso sí, ni se te ocurra reírte de mi reino.

Intrigado, Poo penetró al oscuro callejón, territorio donde la luz del sol de Summers no ilumina.

El mal olor era intenso. La oscuridad se hacía densa. El príncipe y el borracho no se hablaban mientras daban vueltas por el intrincado laberinto de paredes del submundo de Summers, donde los turistas no pasan ni por accidente ni por "aventura". Conforme avanzaban, Poo veía a los vagabundos y los mendigos acostados sobre trozos de cartón, dormitando con papel periódico como sabana y ladrillos como almohadas. Aquella visión de extrema pobreza lo turbaba. Él nunca permitiría que sus súbditos llegaran a este extremo. Nunca.

En cuanto llegaron a un solar, el borracho estiró las manos al cielo con histrionismo exagerado.

- ¡Bienvenido a mi Reino de Basura! – concluyó con una risotada y otro sorbo al aguardiente.

Poo dio unos pocos pasos dentro y se sobrecogió de tristeza. El solar estaba repleto de gente andrajosa que lo miraba con desdén a cada paso que daba. Había familias enteras repartiéndose algunos pocos trozos de pan. Algunos niños jugaban por ahí pateando latas vacías de un lado a otro, y los hombres discutían por saber quien le daría el último trago a la botella casi vacía de aguardiente.

¿Acaso nadie se preocupaba por esta pobre gente?

- ¿Dónde están sus gobernantes? Ellos deberían impedir que vivan en esta miseria.

El borracho lo miró atónito, antes de echarse a carcajear una vez más.

- ¿Nuestros gobernantes? ¿Nuestros honorables y siempre serviciales gobernantes? – El borracho avanzaba hacia Poo decididamente – Este Reino se construyó gracias a nuestros gobernantes. Los políticos son la más grande porquería de este mundo. Ellos solo buscan poder y dinero que llevarse a los bolsillos, y a nosotros nos hacen a un lado como si fuéramos basura. Por eso construimos nuestro Reino de Basura, porque por lo menos tenemos dignidad de estar con los nuestros, mientras ellos hacen como que limpian la ciudad y arreglan la playa para dejarla muy bonito, y decirle a los turistas "miren, estamos contentos y limpios. Pásenla bien". Puras idioteces de porquería – Los rostros de ambos estaban ya cerca. Poo podía sentir su aliento alcohólico aturdiéndolo, incapacitándolo para correr.– Si tu de verdad eres un Príncipe, entonces evita que tu gente caiga en este Reino, porque este Reino es tan grande, que de seguro debemos tener parte de nuestro territorio en tu país.

Dicho esto, el borracho pasó de él, y se metió por los recovecos del callejón.

Una pequeña niña se acercó hacia Poo, mirándolo con curiosidad, y con un poco de temor en sus palabras, se aventuró a preguntarle:

- Señor… ¿me puede dar algo de comer?

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Poo le contestó: "No tengo nada, perdón".

Y salió corriendo del callejón.

¿Valía la pena salvar a la humanidad?

¿Valía salvar a tanta gente egoísta y vil?

Poo caminaba por las calles de Summers sin un rumbo fijo, mirando solo la acera. Se repetía a si mismo una y otra vez esas preguntas, y no sabía que clase de respuestas darle. Tanta miseria junta en un lugar tan pequeño le hizo reflexionar, pero no podía aclarar su turbada mente. ¿De verdad valía la pena salvar a esa humanidad tan mezquina y cruel?

Comparado con Dalaam, Summers parecía el infierno sobre la tierra. Todos sus habitantes solo buscan su propio bienestar, sin importarle nada ni nadie. Era una jungla donde solo los más fuertes podrían salir victoriosos, mientras que los más débiles deben esconderse detrás de pliegos de cartón y papel periódico para resguardarse del frío.

¿Habrá gente así de pobre en Dalaam? No lo sabía. Solo salía de su palacio a entrenar, y se iba de vuelta al palacio. Desde allí, sus súbditos lo aclamaban, y le llevaban ofrendas de todo tipo, y el solo salía al balcón para dirigirles un saludo, y de nuevo, volvía a encerrarse en su mundo. ¿Habrá alguien en este momento sufriendo por su culpa?

De ser así, el tampoco se sentía merecedor de la salvación.

Por un momento, deseó que Gyigas acabara con todo de una buena vez.

- ¡Aquí estabas!

Poo levantó la vista ante el llamado. Paula apareció corriendo hacia él, bastante agitada.

- ¡Te estaba buscando por todas partes! Ness y Jeff nos esperan. Ya nos vamos.

Tomando su mano, Paula y Poo se fueron corriendo de vuelta hacia la tienda, donde los esperaban Ness y Jeff, ya listos para partir.

La chica notó que Poo se veía afligido.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Poo? – le preguntó, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, el niño no supo que contestar. ¿Le diría la verdad?

Ness sacó un paquetito de su mochila, y se lo pasó a Poo. Era un sándwich.

- Te compramos esto. Es un Sándwich Afortunado. No sé si te guste, pero es delicioso y debes tener hambre. – Le dijo a Poo de manera jovial.

Poo miró asombrado a Ness.

- ¿Por qué arriesgan sus vidas para cumplir esta misión tan peligrosa?

Paula fue la que contestó, y su respuesta, fue secundada por Ness y Jeff con una sonrisa.

- Porque creemos en la humanidad.

Poo miró el Sándwich Afortunado, y luego, los rostros decididos de sus tres compañeros de destino, dispuestos a darlo todo por salvar la humanidad del mal que los acecha. Eran sinceros consigo mismos. Irían hasta el final, arriesgando hasta la vida no por ambiciones personales, ni egoístas, sino porque la gente los necesita, aunque nunca se los agradezcan. Ellos iban por fe. Fe en su gente, en ellos mismos, y sobre todo, en unos sobre otros.

Gente así merecía la salvación.

Poo se sobrepuso, y abriendo el paquete, le dio un mordisco al sándwich.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

- Gracias… está delicioso.


End file.
